


Mistakenly hot

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, clowning sakuatsu hours, quarantine together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: "'Tsumu""Yeah, baby?""I love you"Atsumu's eyes were flooded in pure fright as he turned around to look at him, worry in his face as he managed to speak, Kiyoomi only took a step further away from him."What did ya do, Omi?" he whispered.or. Miya Atsumu buys the wrong hair-dye
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 274
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Mistakenly hot

**Author's Note:**

> I love clowning sakuatsu y'know? 
> 
> Day 8: Quarantine/"That's not what the instructions said"
> 
> Enjoy!

Kiyoomi stared in awe at his hands frozen in Atsumu's hair, the blonde was happily scrolling through his phone and he had trusted this on him but, well...he fucked up. 

"That's not what the instructions said" he muttered, trying to look for the box of dye around to read, Atsumu had just started to mix every cream and powder because 'he knew what he was doing', apparently not, he had also thrown the things away claiming that 'it's too easy, Omi-kun, I've been doin' this since high-school, ya just need to apply it'. Atsumu hummed questioningly, not hearing clearly what he had rambled but he was not about to break the news to him, not like this. _Shit._

"'Tsumu" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"I love you" 

Atsumu's eyes were flooded in pure fright as he turned around to look at him, worry in his face as he managed to speak, Kiyoomi only took a step further away from him. 

"What did ya do, Omi?" he whispered.

"I'm just saying that I love you, y-you jerk!" 

"Omi-kun" he said, tone almost warningly. Kiyoomi cursed his boyfriend and his ability to make him talk.

"You might or might not have bought a wrong color and I might or might not have ignored it because I thought that it was normal but I think is not" he explained, lifting the brush he was using to apply the dye on his hair, brush an orange-y color that Atsumu knew wasn't the one he usually used. 

"You applied it?" Atsumu asked, he looked 2 seconds away from losing it so he just nodded silently. "FUCK!" 

Then he was running off to their bathroom, not even bothering to give him some time to explain or apologize or whatever, but sometimes Atsumu and he shared the same single brain cell so he snapped the gloves out of his hands, put the bowl with dye on the table and ran after him. 

Atsumu was looking at himself in the mirror, spinning around like a dog chasing its own tail, trying to get a look at the color of his roots back on his head. 

"I told you to start with the tips" he whined. 

Just feeling slightly guilty he took a smaller mirror on the counter and pointed so Atsumu could look at the color, Atsumu deflated, shoulder slumping forward in defeat. 

"That's red dye, Omi" he deadpanned. 

"Oh" 

_ Oh.  _

Kiyoomi's single brain cell began chanting.  _ Redhead 'Tsumu, redhead 'Tsumu, redhead 'Tsumu.  _

"I'm gonna die, Omi" Atsumu draped himself dramatically over the counter and while his brain was freaking out with what could be his new image, his logical side took off and draped himself over Atsumu's back, arms wrapping around his torso and leaning his head onto his shoulder not after kissing it lightly. 

"You're not gonna die, Atsumu," he said. "I mean you have had blonde hair since high school don't you want to...try a new look?" That was safe territory, Atsumu loved new things, to experiment as much as possible, but apparently, that wasn't the case with his appearance because he just groaned. 

"But it just recently started to look good, y'know? 'Samu said that I finally figured out how to take care of my hair and now this" he sobbed, bent over as he was, his arms folded over the counter and his face on them made his cheeks look squishable and Kiyoomi thought about how good his possibilities were in lifting his spirit with just cheek kisses. "What if I just chop it off?" Kiyoomi scoffed, scrunching his nose in disapproval. 

"You wanna go bald now?" Atsumu jumped at that, bumping his nose dead-on with his shoulder, seeing that he just ruined his hair, fair, but ouch. Kiyoomi just stepped back, looking now from a distance his boyfriend panicking. 

"Not like that!" he exclaimed, hands flying to his hair as if it might have blown away with just the mention. "And if I just go to get another box and leave that chunk there, if I wash it off it maybe won't stain so much." 

"You're not getting out  _ again _ " Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, still rubbing his sore nose with his hand. Atsumu has already gone out for grocery shopping in the morning, then he had to go to the convenience store because he forgot things, then apparently it was _necessary_ that he got his dye and he had to bring back the wrong one of all. "What part of 'no unnecessary outings' you don't understand?" 

"I  _ do _ understand, but Omi" he whined, trying to give him the best puppy eyes he had, and maybe if he had looked he wouldn't have had a problem that's why he refused to look at him, even when Atsumu pout at him and gripped his shirt trying to catch his eye. 

"It's not even that big of a deal, only I see you, you shouldn't have bought the other thing in the first place" 

"My roots were showing" 

"Atsumu you have an undercut I know you're not a natural blonde!" 

"You don't understand!"

"It's just hair I'll paint mine the same color if that makes you stop whin—"  _ oh fuck.  _

He looked at Atsumu, the bedazzled expression on his face, he grunted, that bright smile and glittering eyes were even worse than puppy eyes, Atsumu seems too excited and hopeful, erasing that look from his face would totally break his heart so he didn't say anything as Atsumu wrapped his arms around his shoulders and looked at him with a wild smile. 

"You'll do that for me, Omi?" he brushed his bangs away from his face and chuckled a little, not resisting to place a kiss on his forehead. 

"I'm not bleaching my hair" Atsumu frowned, pulling out the pouty lips technique again. 

"It won't look the same color" the blonde whined, Kiyoomi wasn't sure if he had rolled his eyes out of fondness or annoyingness. 

"That shit damages your hair so much" 

"Are you implying something about my hair, Omi Omi?" he squinted his eyes at him, looking dramatically offended, Kiyoomi wasn't fooled by it. 

He couldn't stand that smug smile anymore so he did as he always does when he's got enough of Atsumu's mouth, kiss him. Starting off gently, pushing against his lips softly, fingers curling against his waist, feeling Atsumu relax at his touch past his initial surprise. But he wants to shut him up so he slips his tongue into his mouth, a breathy gasp coming from him, he pushes just a little more, feeling Atsumu's body bump into the counter beside them, _great, now he can't escape_ , Kiyoomi's hand grips his nape and tilt his head back to kiss him deeper, tongue swirling against his, feeling Atsumu's fingers in his hair, trying to bring him closer. Kiyoomi smiles into the kiss, hands sliding off to Atsumu's sides, mouth swallowing the breathy gasps Atsumu lets out at his touch, stopping only when his breath hitches at Kiyoomi's hands squeezing his thighs, only warning he has before he is lifting him up onto the counter, Atsumu hums appreciatively, tangling his legs at his hips and tugging and tangling his fingers on his curls with renewed desperation, until he pulls away, leaving Atsumu breathless and following his lips. Kiyoomi pushes a finger against his lips and is his turn to grin. 

Atsumu looked at him with unsteady breathing, lips red and swollen, wet with spit, his eyes unfocused, honey brown eyes nearly drown with the black of his pupils, his brain short-circuited, past-worries left behind. Kiyoomi pats his legs still gripping tightly around him. 

"C'mon, I'll finish putting that crap on your hair and you can put the remnant on mine or whatever" 

"B-But, Omi-kun" he whines. 

"And we'll see what we can do while the dye sets" Atsumu's eyes widen and he smirks, he helps Atsumu off the counter and pushes him out of the bathroom and onto the stoll on their living room, Atsumu is still too in shock to talk, so he just retrieves a new pair of gloves, snatches them in place and starts his job again. 

"Tips first, my love" Atsumu reminds him, his voice still sounds far away his mind probably drifting to the next minutes when he finishes applying the dye on his hair, so he just chuckles. 

"Got it" he smiles and places a kiss on top of Atsumu's bleached locks before starting to apply his new color. 

* * *

"Wait wait, go back," Komori says on his video call and he raises an eyebrow at the petition, he was just making his way from the kitchen to his bedroom because Komori had insisted on saying goodbye to Atsumu even if he had leave to their room as soon as they got into their call because apparently his favorite movie was on TV—he calls bullshit. 

Kiyoomi still obeys and steps a couple of steps back until Komori shouts again. "There!" 

_Oh my fucking god_ , is there a spider on his wall? He doesn't even want to look back, what if it is and Komori is tormenting him, he should be screaming for Atsumu to kill it—syke, they both cower into a corner and wait for it to go away. 

"Your hair looks brown!" 

"Fucking shit" he curses, breathing again as the scenario of a spider hanging above his head is now just on the back of his head, whichever unaware of his weird imaginations, Komori beams. 

"You dyed your fucking hair!" Well that's a huge statement, yeah, Atsumu had prepared the rest of the bottle of dyed and used it on his curls, no bleaching, and of course, the results were enormously different from his boyfriend's which was expected since his hair was lighter anyways, the dye had done its job perfectly, settling on a nice cooper hair color that made Kiyoomi freeze immediately after seeing him step out of the shower, whining, oh, Kiyoomi had made him whine all night and was sure to cover him in praise after praise for it. For him, the dye had just made his hair looked slightly lighter in very specific lights. 

"Shut up," he says begrudgingly. "Atsumu got the wrong dye and he was being a baby about it an—" 

"Hold up" his cousin interrupts once again. "Atsumu dyed his hair the wrong color?" He nods and Komori laughs, the fucker, this is probably the funniest shit that has happened to him in months, sad. "Now I really need to see that. Doesn't look bad on you tho" 

"Fuck you, you're laughing" 

"You didn't wanted to do it for me in high school" Komori complains. "You really love him"

"You wanted blue hair" he retorts. "And of fucking course I do" he stated, just to be sure, not like he had nothing to prove to Motoya, walking back to their room he is greeted with Atsumu curled up against the headboard, sitting and cuddling the pillows, Kiyoomi wants nothing more but to be those pillows, why does he feel jealous of pillows? Love is weird, he thinks. 

"'Ts—Atsumu" he fake coughs, terribly fond tone almost slipping out of him while on a call with his cousin, the knowing smirk on Komori tells him he's not fooling him but he sure as hell won't let him have that over himself, however, Atsumu doesn't get the memo. 

"Yeah, my love?" Atsumu's voice is smooth and sweet as honey and any other time Kiyoomi would be down on his knees launching himself to kiss his relentlessly, any other time when he is not talking with his cousin. 

"Komori wants to say hi" 

"Oh shit, waddup" Komori snorts at the suave attempt and Kiyoomi smiles at his boyfriend, reaching onto the bed to sit next to Atsumu, his boyfriend shakes his head and parts away. 

"My hair" he whispers. 

"'Tsumu you look fine" the blonde pouts so he gives a stern look to his cousin and mutes himself, pointing the camera to the ceiling. "Baby, you look beautiful, I've already told you, Komori is being an ass, i know, but if he laughs at you I'll go punch him" he leans in to kiss Atsumu's temple, hearing a sigh. 

"Ya don't even want to go out to the park, I doubt you'll go to beat yer cousin's ass," Atsumu says kissing his cheek and giggling.  "But. yeah, okay, whatever at least it's not 'Samu" he says and he erases that pretty pout on his lips with a kiss, he gives Komori one last stern look before unmuting and pointing the camera at both of them. 

"Motoya-kun" Atsumu greets, his cousin smiles fades away slowly, eyes widening as he takes the image of Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu not on his usual blonde hair, not even in his natural hair—that he's only seem trough Suna's photos—, but Miya Atsumu on cooper hair, Komori can help but think of a cute little fox, except that the color brings out his eyes and they glow with that confidence that characterizes Atsumu, the smirk he gives him does everything to complement the look. "Hey?" 

"Shit, Atsumu you actually look hot!" 

Three things happen at once: Komori realizes what came out of his mouth and looks at Kiyoomi as if he's holding a knife against his throat, Atsumu retreats again into the pillows and screams his lungs out onto them and Kiyoomi...he's just in shock, it's like his brain shutted down, this should be feeling weirder since his cousin just called his boyfriend hot in front of him and maybe its just his brain stopping him from the trauma but he just mutters. 

"Of fucking course he is" and everyone loses their shit for about other five minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Atsumu would look good in everything, i love him so much 
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, thank you for everything!
> 
> Scream at me on [tw](https://twitter.com/imjustreallysa2)!


End file.
